untitled
by kisshufan4ever
Summary: i bunch of different views on the oracion seis arc starts with an alternative ending


You can never escape the darkness midnight learnt this the hard way. Though there was a small beacon of light it was tinted by im why would any one ever want to be with him like him. He was a monster one to be feared by all. No one should be tainted by the darkness. He didn't want to be the cause of any one else's destruction he was responsible for so much pain why? Why him? Why must he be cursed by all. Had he always been like this had he just tinted over the darkest bits of his life in the desperate hope that it wasn't true that he was human. No he wasn't couldn't be human. Everyone had said this his whole life or what he could remember of it. Why did he always follow Brain? He made him more of a monster fuelling the fire of his hatred. But had he also saved him from a much worse fate. Midnight could feel his life slowly slipping away from him. There was no need to fight the calming feeling death brought. Enslaved in life free in death. He was free. His prayer was answered and nobody could change it he was dead and he had never been happier.

They had lost him. Their strongest mage dead because of Titainia. How had this happened He had made sure Midnight was undefeatable the strongest. How had he lost? Brain didn't no why but an odd sense of sadness washed over him. He didn't like the mages they where just tools convenient to his plans so why did he feel like ripping Erza's throat out for killing the man.

Angel couldn't say she was to upset over Midnights death, the boy she new was long dead. Died as soon as he left the tower when Brain took him in. this was all Brains fault it always was. She was going to get her revenge. Thrown in prison yet again they would reform and be twice as powerful she would be an angel even if it killed her.

Cobra couldn't be surprised at the mages death. Either it was an illusion to escape capture or he had given p when he thought Brain was dead either way he had never liked the insane mage any way. He couldn't understand why Brain had chosen him to be his favourite. He was weak. Not power wise power wise he could probably level a large town if he felt like it. but mentally well he was the definition of insane. The tower had damaged him more then probably even Brain realised. Why did Brain even need Midnight sure he was loyal as hell but still so where they along time ago back when they actually needed Brains attention. Cobra just never liked the crazy mage and wasn't about to rush out for revenge he had more important things to worry about like looking for Cuberous that came first.

Racer didn't really know Midnight but he had hared his screams new that Brain maybe wasn't as nice to him as the others where lead to believe or maybe he was. Racer could never tell. He did some what feel sorry for the mage being so close to death himself but Midnight probably wanted it. A much-needed escape. his prayer was answered as now he would never wake up.

Hoteye, Richard only ever cared about money he could see his friends suffering but he didn't care not then but now he did and it was much to late for any of his guild to ever get redemption but he tried at least maybe that will count for something he doubted it. Funnily enough he missed the tower sure it was hard work well torture really but he was some what happy. Happier they he was now at least he had wally and him and Cobra where actually friends. What wasn't funny was how Brain divided them all separated from the friend they all ready had. Angel lost Midnight now for good. He had in a way lost his friend sure him and cobra where still better friends then the others but they weren't as close. Cobra didn't consider any of them as friends he had only one friends his snake. Hoteye wondered how that had happened. How they had all become so lost.

Erza was the first out of fairy tail to learn what had become of the Oracion seis . the tower changed everyone who passed threw its doors. This much she all ready knew. She had never seen them in the tower maybe the odd glance a long time ago but now hoteyes real identity had been revealed she remembered the stories Wally used to tell of his Brother to past the time. Also the boy with the snake no matter how many times the guards got rid of it, it always came back to its master time after time. Erza now knew this boy was Cobra. At the time she never thought anything of Wally's stories other then they where a much needed relief in the tower. There was also a rumour at the time of a boy who never slept the rumour was that he could make your worst fears come to life. She had actually met this boy so many years ago he to was in trouble tied to a post while the guards tried to make him talk. Figure out how his magic worked. She couldn't remember what he looked like she was in enough pain herself at the time to take in her surroundings. Looking back now with the knowledge that others escaped she wondered if this boy was the now dead illusion mage and if it was she now understood the mage a little better.

Jellal's fight with Midnight played heavily on his mind one he had to be protected and not able to help Erza he was weak. Another reason was the man seemed to know him before he lost his memories Erza had mentioned he was in the tower as well Jellal wondered how bad he really must have been if he had hated him that much he must have been a monster. Jellal needed to try and fix his past actions but first he needed to know what he had really done.

Gray thought the Oracion seis where loyal to their leader when Racer had thrown himself at them with a bomb he wondered if any of them really cared about their lives. That was until Richard had deflected to their side he never expected it. He was honestly surprised that it hadn't been a trap. The Oracion seis was one guild he would probably never understand and he honestly hoped he would never see the six mages again. That was until Erza told him the reason they may be on the dark side the tower. Then he kind of felt sorry for them in a way it didn't excuse their actions Erza was in the tower as well and she wasn't evil. But how long had they been there? They where there for Jellals rule that was made pretty clear. He honestly was so confused about what to think of the mages he just tried to forget about them.

Lucy thought about the cruel spirit mage often Angel was a constant reminder to make sure she treated her spirits kindly not that she didn't before she wondered how anyone could treat spirits like that how could they? They whereat slaves but dear friends. Lucy wondered if Angel took her anger out o the spirits. She was a slave and now it was the opposite way round she had control over something she could make them work as hard as she wanted to. She wondered if thing would have been different with the mage had she not been in the tower would she be kinder to her spirits or not?

Wendy was terrified of the Oracion seis they had almost destroyed everything she loved caitshelter plus Jellal. Though in a way she should thank them she now found a new home to be in she had found out the truth of her guild the hard way but made some amazing friends as well as losing everything she had known so in a way they had made her life better by trying to destroy it.

**Well I have absolutely no idea where this idea came from I was pretty angry at the time so any way hope you enjoyed the randdomness**


End file.
